Peças do Destino
by Chikyuugi
Summary: Depois de dois anos separados Milo e Camus se reencontram em uma situação no mínimo esquisita, as mudanças nos dois são evidentes, mas e o amor? será que continua o mesmo?


**Obvio que Saint Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fic, e sim em uma ilha paradisíaca, pois eu seria rica, escrevendo uma continuação para o mangá.**

* * *

><p>Fic<span> espirada<span> em na crônica _**"****O encontro****"**_ de** _Luiz Fernando Verissimo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Peças do destino<strong>

Ele o encontrou pensativo em frente aos vinhos franceses, bem a cara dele, pensou o grego, quem imaginaria que os dois se encontrariam em um supermercado 24h, de madrugada fazendo compras, ainda mais na grande cidade de Atenas, mas ali estavam os dois ex-amantes, depois de quase dois anos separados se reencontrariam em um supermercado 24h de madrugado, os deuses deveriam estar brincando com eles, só pode, pensou o francês quando viu aquele que ele tinha amado por tanto tempo e talvez ainda amava, mas por causa do gênio forte dos dois acabaram brigando e cada um indo para um lado, e nunca mais tinham ouvindo noticia um do outro, será que o destinos estavam brincando com o coração desses dois.

O loiro até quis virar, mas era tarde, o carrinho dele parou junto ao pé do francês. O ruivo o encarou primeiro sem expressão, depois com surpresa afinal avia se passado dois longos anos da terrível briga e aquela era a primeira vez que se encontravam de novo.

Sorriram, e o loiro se pronunciou antes do ruivo, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Você esta morando por aqui ?

- Sim na casa da mamãe, por causa dos negócios.

Na casa da mamãe! O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, e fingiu estar arrumando alguma coisa dentro do carrinho – enlatado, bolachas, muitas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas – tudo para o francês não ver como ele esta emocionado.

Soube da morte da "ex-sogra". O lindo grego tinha aquela senhora tipicamente francesa, como uma mãe que diferente da sua aceitava e amava o filho do jeito que ele era independente da opção sexual dele e ainda tinha adotado o namorado de seu filho alem de ajudar o casal. A senhora era muito carinhosa e todos os dias agradeciam por "aquele deus grego" entrar na vida de seu filho, ela morava na Grécia por causa de um de seus ex- maridos e não quis mais sair. Foi graças a essa senhora que os dois se conheceram e se amaram por tanto tempo. A morte da mãe do francês foi logo após a separação, o grego não teve coragem de ir ao enterro e consolar o homem que tanto ama, ainda que uma semana antes ele tinha chamado o francês de "puto egocêntrico", mesmo que o coitado não tivesse nada de puto. Esse era o único insulto que o loiro podia ter pensado no momento de tanta raiva, mas o egocentrismo era verdade. E o francês o chamou de " farsante nojento".

- E você ? – perguntou o francês ainda sorrindo.

Estava ainda mais lindo, os cabelos vermelhos como sangue agora esta mais compridos e , o corpo parecia estar mais sarado, ele deve ter tomado vergonha na cara e seguindo o meu conselho e começado a malhar,pensou o grego, a pele ainda branca como a neve e deveria continuar macia, cheirosa e delicada como sempre, e os olhos continuava com aquele brilho de sempre, assim como a maneira de se vestir, o francês vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa social branca, e um all star. Como sempre lindo e bem arrumado, arrumado ate de mais para esta em um mercado no meio da noite, depois de alguns segundos analisando a seu ex-namorado o grego se lembrou de responder.

- Eu tenho um apartamento aqui perto, você sempre faz compra de madrugada ? – logo após falar o loiro se arrependeu, será que o outro iria tomar isso como uma ironia?

Esse tinha sido um dos motivos para a briga dos dois, eles não conseguiam se comunicar direito, não na questão de idioma afinal o francês sabia falar grego fluentemente, o que deixava o loiro um pouquinho com raiva de não saber falar francês, o problema era que: o que um falava o outro interpretava de uma maneira diferente, destorcida e isso sempre gerava uma briga, ainda mais com a personalidade dos dois, um grego emocional, orgulhoso, impulsivo, irracional quando o assunto era quem ele amava, chegava ate parecer uma criança mimada, já o francês era arrogante,frio,indiferente em diversas ocasiões, racional ate demais tratando de amor.

- Não, não e que eu estou com alguns amigos lá em casa e quando eu percebi não tinha nada para comer – respondeu o ruivo, que não deixou de perceber a cara de surpreso do loiro, e também não pode deixar de perceber como esse estava bonito, quer disser continuava bonito como sempre, os cabelos loiros caídos nos ombros largos e bronzeados, o corpo exatamente como ele se lembrava ou ainda mais bonito, jeitinho de se vestir que tanto o irritava mais que ele amava, a calça jeans super apertada,uma camisa super justa mostrando os músculos super definidos e coturno por cima da calça, ele estava extremamente sexy como sempre.

- Curioso eu também tenho gente lá em casa e não tinha muita coisa para comer e beber – respondeu o loiro tentando mostrar indiferença – Nossa Camus como você esta mudado você sempre foi tão anti-social e odiava festa.

O loiro tinha razão, esse também foi um dos motivos da briga, o loiro adorava sair para festas se divertir já Camus preferia ficar em casa lendo um livro ou assistindo um filme, nem mesmo quando era uma reunião mais intima só para os amigos, o ruivo sempre dava uma desculpa para tentar "fugir" da situação, o que deixava o grego muito irritado.

- As pessoas mudam meu caro Milo, e vejo que você continua o mesmo, adora uma festa ainda mais se essa estiver bebida – respondeu Camus um pouco irritado.

Milo adorava uma festa, ok o francês sabia disso quando começaram a namorar, mas Milo tinha prometido ser uma pessoa mais caseira, o que não havia acontecido, era sempre a mesma historia, o casal era convidado para uma super festa Camus dava uma desculpa esfarrapada para não ir, o que deixava Milo muito bravo afinal o que tinha de mais em ir em uma festa, então os dois começavam uma briga, Milo mesmo contra a vontade de Camus ia para festa e voltava bêbado para casa, o que deixava Camus muito irritado, os dois brigava ainda mais e paravam de se falar por dias.

- Vejo que você mudou mesmo Camus – Disse Milo em um tom meio triste na voz, o que o deixou irritado, como aquele francês maldito e egocêntrico podia fazer ele perder o controle em suas emoções.

- Realmente, se nos voltasse a morar junto você nem me reconhecia.

- Deus me livre – tentou sorrir para parecer convincente, mas o loiro se condenava, como podia ser tão estúpido depois de tano tempo ele ainda o amava, e agora o outro deveria estar com mais raiva dele.

Para surpresa de Milo, Camus sorriu com o comentário.

- Será que é tão ruim assim morar comigo ? – falou Camus ainda sorrindo.

- Claro que não, é maravilhoso mor... er...quer disser para quem gosta pode ser legal – Milo não acreditava que aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca.

Camus sorriu ainda mais

- Que bom que eu ainda te faço sorrir – disse Milo tentando disfarçar o que tinha acabado de falar.

Camus acabou ficando vermelho, uma mistura de vergonha e raiva, tanto de si próprio como de Milo, raiva de si próprio por começar a rir e ficar vermelho como um adolescente , e do Milo por esse sempre o tirar do serio, e fazer ele perder a posse de Bloco de gelo insensível.

Os dois foram para a fila do caixa, Camus ia perguntar como estava a asma de Milo, se não voltara, se ele estava bem, feliz sem ele. Milo pensou em perguntar sobre o irmão chato do ruivo, sobre o trabalho, se ainda cozinha tão bem ?. Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir.

- Me desculpe ter te interrompido – falou Milo primeiro, sabia que Camus odiava que o interrompesse enquanto falava.

- Sem problemas, o que você gostaria de me falar ? – Camus continuava sorrindo, o que deixo Milo meio confuso, como que ele podia pensar em algo com um ser tão lindo como Camus estava ali na sua sorrindo igual o dia que eles se conheceram, igual a primeiro beijo, a primeira vez que eles fizeram amor, Milo se lembrava desse dia como se fosse ontem, lembrava de como os dois estavam nervos e da pequena discussão que tiveram antes, e da mãe do Camus batendo nos dois, nesse dia foi a primeira vez que o Camus falou que o amava, ele se lembrava que um não conseguiam tirar a roupa um do outro, caiam no chão toda hora, davam tapas, chutes, socos tudo sem querer, mas por fim puderam se amar, depois de tanta confusão Milo só lembrava de como Camus ria da situação, aquele mesmo sorriso que estava ali na sua frente, única diferença era que antes ele podia tocar, abraçar, beijar, possuir o outro e agora estavam em uma distancia muito grande, sem nem um contado nem um beijo, Milo desviou seus pensamentos quando ouviu a voz de chamar seu nome.

- Milo, Milo você esta bem ... Milooo

- Desculpa eu estava lembrando de umas coisa.

- Serio, e o que seria ?

- De levar er... err...e... mais patê – respondeu Milo.

- Há é isso ...- exclamou Camus triste – Então tchau minhas visitas estão me esperando – agora ele se virou e vez menção a sair.

- Que tal nós tomar um chá de maça com canela e torta de cereja qualquer dia desse ? – perguntou Milo em um impulso.

- Você ainda se lembra do que eu gosto ? – perguntou Camus meio emocionado, porem disfarçou bem com sua frieza.

- E poderia de esquecer de uma coisa tão importante assim para você – Milo sorria.

- ok então qualquer dia combinamos de sair para tomar chá de maça com canela e torta de cereja, e que tal também um chocolate quente e bolo de morango – respondeu o ruivo sorrindo, ele não sabia disser o que era, mais sempre que estava no lado daquele grego insuportável não conseguia disfarçar seus sentimentos e emoções.

Milo sorriu, estava tão feliz por reencontrar o amor de sua vida, e esse reencontro foi melhor que o esperado.

- Que tal amanhã à tarde ? – perguntou o loiro com meio apreensivo.

- Então esta combinado amanhã à tarde... você ainda se lembra onde é a casa da minha mãe ? – respondeu com muita animação

- Claro que lembro, então ate amanhã – sorriu.

- Ate – também sorria.

Cada um pagou suas compras e foram para suas casas, felizes como fazia tempo que não sentia, ou melhor dois anos.

Quando Camus chegou ao apartamento escutou o irmão mais novo que deveria estar jogando vídeo game disser " Camus você deveria perder essa mania de fazer compras de madrugada, você deve sair, ter amigos e não passar o dia todo pensando no seu ex-namorado" porem Camus o ignorou os comentários do irmão, guardou as compras, foi tomar um banho se vestiu e foi dormir, com certeza essa foi a melhor noite durante esse dois anos o próximo dia promete.

Quando Milo chegou ao apartamento, abriu uma lata de patê, o pacote de bolacha, uma garrafa de wisk e ficou comendo e bebendo sozinhos, quando deu sono foi para o seu quarto tomou banho e foi dormir pensando naquele francês egocêntrico que ele tanto amava.

* * *

><p><strong>OBS:<strong>

_-Essa é minha primeira fic dos cavaleiros do zodíaco, e também minha primeira fic postada aqui, e também primeira yaoi._

_- Essa fic já foi postada em outros site por mim._

_- Desculpe qualquer erro de ortografia ok._

_- esse final ficou um pouco bobinho, mas prometo que vou tentar melhorar nos próximos. _

**Espero que estejam gostando e não custa nada mandar reviews.**

**BeijO.õsss**


End file.
